Unexpectedly Black
by shesjustadancehalldrug
Summary: Sirius discovers that he has a daughter when she shows up unconscious on his doorstep. Ready to avenge her mother, Sirius has to learn how to parent as well as dealing with the idea of her helping the Order.


From inside 12 Grimmauld Place, everyone in the kitchen could hear a loud crack, followed by a thump. It was clear someone had just apparated. However the thought that crossed everyone's mind, was who? Cautiously, Tonks opened the front door to see a young girl collapsed on the pavement. Without hesitation, Tonks quickly dashed forward, picked up the young girl, and carried her into the house. The girl was unconscious and did not pose any immediate threats. Tonks gently placed her on the lounge as everyone rushed in to see whom it was. Only one person in the room recognized her, but was too shocked to speak, it was not until others started pointing their wands at her that he found his voice again. 

"Wait. She is not one of them. I promise you, she is with us." Remus Lupin burst out as everyone turned to look at him.

"You know this child Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I was a friend of her mothers. I know her family well, but I think it would be wise not to say just yet." He explained to the room full of doubtful witches and wizards. The room was mainly Weasley's; Fred, George, Molly, Arthur and Ginny.

"Molly is there somewhere we can take her so she doesn't wake up surrounded by a room full of strangers?" Tonks asked a confused Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, oh yes of course dear, Take her up to one of the bedrooms. We wouldn't want to frighten the poor child; she looks like she's had a rough time recently as it is." Mrs Weasley studied the girl on the lounge carefully. 

Around half an hour later, Eleanor woke up lying on a bed in a small room with her Uncle Remy staring at her sadly. "Uncle Remy," she whispered in relief.

"Ellie… Thank god you're okay!" He embraced her in a tight hug as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"She's gone Uncle." Eleanor said gravely. She had already let out all her grief in the last week before figuring out where she should go.

"How?" He asked in quiet shock.

"They must have been following someone's trail, someone who had visited her recently. They made a very public example out of her… It was horrible." Eleanor's eyes had glazed over in sadness.

"How did you know to come here?" He asked suddenly as the thought came to him. Eleanor looked up at him curiously,

"She gave me a note with this address on it a few years ago, saying if ever I was in trouble, that this was where I should go. Speaking of, where am I?" Remus stared at her in shock. Her mother had sent her here of all places? A few years ago, anywhere would have been better than here.

"Ellie, you know who your father is don't you?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course I do, I figured it out when I saw his photo in a newspaper when he escaped. I'm his female mirror image." He studied her as she spoke,

"This was your father's family home when he was growing up. It is now the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." He spoke quietly, not wanting to get in trouble from other Order members for telling her this.

"Is my father here?" She asked after thinking through what she had just been told.

"Yes." Remus replied.

"I want to meet him." She decided after a few minutes.

"He doesn't exactly know you are here at the moment. I'm not sure how to break it to him." Remus told her.

"I suppose it is a pretty awkward conversation for you, I'll go downstairs and introduce myself to everyone, and you go talk to him. Okay?" She stated decidedly.

"Okay, just don't insult anyone?" Remus laughed. 

Eleanor walked into the kitchen, after figuring out that is where everyone would be, as she entered everyone turned to look at her.

"Well hello dear! Nice to see you are awake, would you like anything to eat or drink at all? You look quite pale…" Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen, already making her a sandwich without waiting for a reply.

"Hello… all. Uhh, my name is Eleanor… I recently lost my mother, and she had always told me to come here if I was ever in trouble. So, here I am." She explained. Slowly, everyone else in the room began to introduce themselves, however this time, Harry, Ron and Hermione were present. After she had met everyone and eaten, they started hearing loud bangs and crashes from upstairs, from Sirius's room.

Harry started looking panicked, "Reckon Sirius is okay?" He asked Ron and Hermione.

"He'll be fine." Eleanor answered knowingly.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm presuming either he just found out about me, or he just found out about my mother. Either way, both would cause him some form of grief." Eleanor noticed the looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Why would you or your mother cause him grief?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because he just lost his wife, and found out he had a daughter at the same time. Don't tell me you wouldn't be upset by that." She told him in a matter-of-fact way.

"You're his daughter?" Eleanor noted Ron's confusion.

"Yep." 

"How could you fail to mention that I had a DAUGHTER?" Sirius yelled at Remus in shock.

"I honestly thought you knew she was alive. I was waiting for you to ask me if I'd ever kept in touch with Lee. I didn't want to be the one to bring up a topic of heartache for you…" Remus attempted to explain.

"If you didn't have such a good answer I swear… Wait. You said my daughter is here?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Downstairs". At hearing this, Sirius charged out of the room and bolted down the stairs. He rushed into the kitchen and stopped as he finally laid eyes upon his daughter for the first time.


End file.
